


and all these little things

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, The Barn, affair!robron, based on a nonnie who decided to attack me with feelings of rob tickling aaron, nothing but fluff really, stubbornly falling in love, tickle monster aka robert sugden, ultimate fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: Robert discovers - for the first time - how to make Aaron laugh and hates how much it makes him fall in love a little bit more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this amazing nonnie on tumblr send me this message: http://littlelooneyluna.tumblr.com/post/156762341732/have-you-ever-wondered-why-rob-enjoys-tickling  
> and as you can see I got very excited and was almost compelled to write it tbh with you so here it is!

The barn has its perks, it's secluded and dark and the big wooden door shuts them off from the world (for a little at least)

Aaron arrives a little later than planned and Robert's waiting for him, at first he doesn't see the older man but then he does and his heart does that thing it keeps doing whenever they get a minute alone.

"You took your time didn't you?" Robert's voice is like gravel as he steps forward, right into Aaron's personal space.

Robert won't admit to the fact that he has to go soon, that he had been willing Aaron to turn up earlier so he could spend a little longer with the grease monkey from the garage.

"Yeah sorry," Aaron begins, his eyes looking towards the floor. It takes seconds for Robert to pin him against the wall and kiss him hard.

Aaron's grateful, truly grateful because his excuse involved his mum and he doesn't want to get into that now.

Robert keeps on kissing him, again and again and then suddenly a hand reaches towards the top of Aaron's waist. Aaron squirms almost instantly and Robert briefly registers it before he presses his mouth harder against Aaron's.

It happens again though, a hand is on Aaron's body and Robert subconsciously moves his finger across his bare skin and -

It's laughter. Aaron's laughing, _giggling_ and Robert is staring at him in surprise.

He hates how insecurity manages to drum in his head and he looks at Aaron seriously for the first time, his eyes a little wide with worry and 'Am I doing something wrong?' is on his subconscious lips.

Aaron frowns a little and then stops laughing, planting a kiss gingerly on Robert's lips.

"I uh, you just - I'm ticklish there is'all." Aaron mumbles out, a little shyly.

Robert nods his head slowly and there's a silence that fills the air for a few seconds before the older man lets out a little smile. He was making Aaron happy, it felt weird but right at the same time. He had heard the laugh and butterflies seemed to explode in his stomach involuntarily. He shouldn't hear it again, he thinks, he knows if he does then it will be dangerous because he'll fall for it, fall for the sound of Aaron laughing and being care free.

He shouldn't touch him in the same place, he shouldn't but -

Aaron squirms as Robert tickles him, the exact same place and he has the wide grin on his face.

"Stop - stop Robert - I swear to ya if ya carry on then -" Robert does, letting out little playful gasps and pinning Aaron still back onto the wall of the old run down barn that hasn't heard laughter for years.

Robert moves his hands up and down Aaron and he's laughing too, Aaron's hearing it and he feels his heart beating out of his chest, it's infectious.

"You'll what? Eh?" Robert darts a kiss down onto Aaron's neck and uses his hands to still make Aaron laugh against him, letting out shallow breaths as he giggles.

Giggles. Aaron Livesy. Giggling.

Robert knows he doesn't do it often, he knows that. He's only heard Aaron laugh like that for a little while, when he saw him with Adam. Someone he's known for years. But he's made Aaron feel like this, Robert thinks, he's made Aaron smile until there's time in his eyes and he's pushing Robert away and calling him a prick.

They stare at each other for a few seconds and Robert bites hard on his tongue because he's so close to saying something like, 'I love your laugh' but he can't, Aaron would look at him like he was mad and then it'd ruin everything.

Aaron's looking at his clothes, probably wanting to rip them off but he doesn't, it's like they don't need to rush even though they do, there's no pressure of fucking the life out of each other because it's almost like Robert's smashed down a defensive wall Aaron keeps up and they've reached new ground.

Robert steps forward, hates how he looks at his watch as he does so, he has to leave now. "Look I've got to -"

Aaron looks upset, he's doing that thing he does with his lip, chewing at it like it helps stop his emotions spilling out. "Yeah alright." He says gently, he's trained himself to keep it together, he'll kick something when Robert's gone, to release it all.

Robert kisses him and for the first time it's gentle, it's a goodbye kiss and they don't do that. He pulls away and looks up at Aaron, his eyes are so blue and he feels a little shaky as he gazes into them.

Robert gulps, tries to forget what just happened and how mesmerised he'd been, his hands reach up and snake around Aaron's waist before his hands start to work their way around Aaron and the younger man is laughing again, his head is rolled back and he looks beautiful. He is beautiful, Robert thinks. He's surprised he hasn't seen it before, he has now and he knows he can't go back from whatever he feels.

"Get off," Aaron laughs out, breathless and just about able to kiss Robert again before the older man backs away and moves towards the door. He looks back at Aaron and the younger man just smiles, feels confused as to why he had let himself go like that with an engaged man. He shouldn't have laughed, shouldn't have allowed Robert to see him like that but he had and now he couldn't turn back.

A part of him doesn't want to though, he thinks as he stands there and knows he's falling faster than ever before.

Robert slams the wooden door shut and goes back to his car, he has to sit there for a few seconds as he realises that he hadn't even had sex with Aaron. That was the first time. The first time where they had met like that and nothing sexually had actually happened. He'd met a bloke, snogged him for a few minutes and then turned into The Tickle Monster.

He catches himself in the mirror, he has this ridiculous _rosy_ glow about him and he hates it because he knows why. He knows that less than ten minutes with Aaron has made him like this and it's dangerous because he should be angry he didn't get hot and heavy with the mechanic, not happy that he's found a way to make Aaron laugh.

He _is_ though, he's more happy than he's been in a while.

 


End file.
